Loki's Life and Love
by cristina reid
Summary: AU/SLASH Loki/Tony What will it take for Lokis family to realize he's found love? Just something that popped into my mind, I might continue it if I get reviews ;) because reviews are inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

_January 19_

_Loki Odinson, age 19, son of Odin and late wife Frigga is engaged to the famous 32-year-old Tony Stark. The couple announced Friday that they've been secretly dating for the past three years after Odin forbid the two to see each other and brought out a restraining order against the then 29-year-old Stark._

_Loki, who was 16 at the time admitted to being in a relationship willingly with the older billionaire, and refused to press charges. Thor Odinson, Loki's older brother commented, "I had my suspicions. Loki has always been and will always be the one to break the rules."_

_Odin still refuses to comment on the matter and had only this to answer with when we caught up to him in New York, "Don't you have anything better to do than to spy on people's' personal lives?"_

_We were lucky enough to catch up with Stark at a conference held at Stark Tower yesterday afternoon and he commented, "We are in love, and if his family can't see that well it means less we'll have to spend on the wedding dinner." He joked._

_Stark also said that he planned on taking Loki on a honeymoon to New Zealand._

_March 2nd_

_Loki Odinson was seen today at Mens Wear-House and was seen walking out after about two hours. It is rumored that he was at a fitting for his wedding which is to take place in just a few months._

_March 10_

_Everyone is talking about the brawl that happened last night at the Plaza in the very center of New York where Tony Stark and fiance Loki Odinson were seen having a very romantic evening that was interrupted by Loki's father Odin and older brother Thor. Loki and Stark were in the middle of a very romantic time when Odin strolled up and punched Tony Stark in the face resulting in the billionaire falling off the bench he was sitting on next to his fiancé._

_The fight ended in Loki punching his older brother then pushing his father while screaming, "I hate you," over and over._

_We caught up to Stark later in the week and the man commented happily, "Hey whether they like it or not we're going to be family and family fights, I would know."_

_We asked Stark if he would press charges on the oldest Odinson and he responded with, "Now, that would be stooping to his level." He chuckled, but then added seriously, "but no, I love Loki, I would never hurt him by sending his family away."_

_It seems to me that this couple will last a very long while._

Review Pleeeeeeese :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, forgot to mention the whole age difference thing in the beginning of the story. Plus, JARVIS' character will be OOC, cause I'm not really good with him.

chapter1

Tony was sitting up in bed wearing only boxers and a white undershirt while reading the newspaper. He felt the bed sink down next to him then a gentle hand slowly trailed down his shoulder to the front of his tee and rubbed gently circles to his chest. Tony exhaled annoyed and threw the newspaper to the side on top of the lamp-drawer.

The man leaned on the back board of the bed and his eyes trailed to his right where he got a perfect view of dark, neck-length hair and the most catching emerald-green eyes looking through a pale skinned face. Tony grabbed Loki's hand and brought it to his lips for a quick and gentle kiss.

"You know I'm always one for the publicity, Honey, but this is getting annoying."

"What does it say now?" Loki scoffed.

Tony stared up at the ceiling. "Well, lasts month issue explained our "secret" plan to take over the public by "pretending" your father disagrees with our marriage. Last weeks issue we. . . are only getting married because you're, and I quote, "pregnant"."

Loki burst into laughter.

"But I think that one just needed something to publish." Tony added. "And this weeks issue, we are secretly brothers and that's why your father is so against us getting married." He looked towards Loki who was still laughing and shaking his head, and Tony couldn't help but smile at that. "You know. . . that's the first I've seen you smile in a while." He pointed out.

Loki exhaled a breath and hummed before bringing his hand to Tony's cheek. "It's all because of you. That's why I fell so hard for you." He sent a soft wet kiss to the older mans lips making Tony hum. When Loki pulled away, the billionaire smiled like he just won more money.

"Yeah?"

Loki nodded once with a wide smile as he brushed his nails through Tony's hair.

"Well, tell me what else caught your attention about me."

Loki's eyes trailed down from Tony's head to his face. "Your dark eyes." He whispered. "So big and brown, its mysterious. The day you looked at me. . . " Loki sighed. "I'm not sure words can explain it."

"Good enough for me." Tony whispered, before pulling Loki down for a soft intimate kiss.

Loki hummed into the kiss and scoot himself so he was straddling Tony's stretched out legs. He felt Tony's big, rough yet soft hands reaching and undoing the rope holding his white robe together, then sliding the robe off and Loki knew the man threw the rope across the bedroom floor. Loki then felt Tony's hands slide inside the robe and Loki saw stars. The feel of Tony's hands alone were like the end of love-making; that very moment when you reach your high and feel like you passed clouds on your way up there. That was what the mans hand did to Loki.

Loki had just put his hands to the hem of Tony's shirt when the sound came; the alarm signaling that someone had walked into Stark Tower.

Tony pulled away and snarled irritated. "JARVIS?"

There was a clear of a throat then a voice echoing through the walls of the room. "Sorry, sir. But it is easier than walking in on you two in the middle of-"

"Yes, yes, yes. Whatever it is, it can wait." He made to bring his lips back to Loki's but. . .

"I'm sorry, sir but it can not. Miss Potts is here and she seems to be very-"

"Oh shit."

Loki yelped in shock when he was pushed off the man and fell on the other side of the bed..

"Tell her I'll be down, don't let her up!" Tony said urgently.

Loki sighed knowingly and slid off the bed. "What did you forget this time?"

Tony waved his hand. "Just some charity dinner."

Loki raised his brows. "And. . . what excuse are you going to give her this time?"

Tony stopped with one leg in his pants and the other out on the bed. "I was making love to my wonderful fiancé who wouldn't take no for an answer and tied me to the bed."

Loki's mouth shot open. "Why I never. . .!" He was caught off by lips on his.

"Thanks, Honey, I owe you one."

Loki watched with his mouth still open as the man ran from the room. "Damn right you owe me." He then smirked and lay back on the bed.

XOXOXO

He watched from a distance. This was him, he was the one. Too beautiful to except the word NO from. And he wouldn't. Because this rich young man would be his. And he knew exactly how to do it.

A/N: Getting addicted!  
Review Please :)


End file.
